


She was the girl across the room.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Frank Iero, Body Dysphoria, Dating, F/M, FTM Frank Iero, Falling In Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frank Iero is a Sweetheart, Growing Up, Love Confessions, MTF Gerard Way, Pet Names, Time Skips, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank met snorting girls eyes and grinned as she stuck out her tongue, crossing her eyes. Frank did it straight back."Gee. Frank, please. This is helpful for everyone else."





	She was the girl across the room.

"I don't want to go."Frank groaned. Linda barely looked up from her book, ignoring Franks sigh.

"It'll be good for you, love."

"I do not struggle with being transgender! I'm 21, mom, i've been dealing with it for 11 fucking years-"

"Honey, do not curse at me. You're gonna miss the train. Its not because you struggle, its to get out more. Go. Hush."

Frank groaned and forced himself to grab his bag and leave. He didn't want to go to this dumb meeting and listen to people complain. Life gives you boobs, wrap 'em up. He went through every phase dealing with coming to terms and now he was okay with it. He felt like he was back tracking as he got on the train and shoved in his earphones. When he finally got to New York, he had to run a little to not be late, yet still happened to have the entire group turn as he flew through the door, panting and pulling off his hoodie.

"You okay?"

Frank waved his hand and grabbed a plastic cup to fill with water before sitting down in the only spare chair in the circle. 

"Lets all introduce ourselfs for the new comer-"

"Oh man. Its fine, thanks."

The women recoiled and Frank rubbed his face.

"I didn't..i'm really sorry."Frank admitted, a girl snorted across the room as Frank glanced at her. She was basically lay in the plastic chair, her hood up and hands shoved in her hoodie pockets. Red hair was hanging out of the deep hood but Frank couldn't see her face. 

"Introduce yourself."

"My names Frank."

"And you've been out for?"

"Oh man. Jumpin into the deep end. Uh, I came out to my mom when I was 10? Um..I was 13 with everyone else. We moved so nobody knew."Frank admitted. The girl snorted again.

"Jesus. What?"Frank snapped.

"You keep saying man, dude. I agree, should be a gender neutral term like dude or whatever but shit. You don't catch on to well or what?"

"I'm sorry. I've never been around anyone else trans. I don't know."Frank held up his hands, relaxing as the women started a group discussion. Frank met snorting girls eyes and grinned as she stuck out her tongue, crossing her eyes. Frank did it straight back.

"Gee. Frank, please. This is helpful for everyone else."

"Sorry."Frank admitted and tried to pay attension to the conversation about binding.

"Amazon do good ones for pretty cheap. They break and shit and aren't as good as the lead brands but atleast your parents wouldn't know cause like..its an amazon package?"Frank offered, the boy smiled into his lap and mumbled a thank you.

"Thank you for that information, Frank."

"No biggie."

-

Frank was early the following week, snagging a chair as far from Jess as he could and zooning out as he fumbled with his phone.

"So class, what did we learn last week? Hmm. Not to call the trans kids man."Gee slid in next to him as Frank blushed.

"Shut up. I'm not good at like...speaking."

"I dig that. Hey, i advice you to grab a coffee if you drink it. It'll be gone in like a second." Gee waved her hand. Frank immedaitly snagged a cup and sat back down, watching her tug on her fish nets.

"I like your hoodie."

"Thanks, dude." Gee grinned. Frank watched her duck behind greasy hair before turning back to his phone. 

-

"Frank!"

Frank paused and turned to Gee,

"Sup?"

"You got a lighter?"

Frank hummed and passed her one, watching her chubby fingers light it before grinning.

"Thanks. Later."

"Bye, Gee."

-

"Did you meet anyone?"

"Theres a chick. She seems cool. Likes Iron Maiden."

"Oh yeah? Is she transgender too?"

"I guess? I dunno. She wears her hoodie two sizes to big." Frank shrugged and headed upstairs, zooning out as he turned on his laptop. 

_Gee Way added you on Facebook._

Frank sucked his lip as he clicked onto her page, which was mainly memes, he grinned and accepted her, moving to open up the chat bubble.

_should I be honoured to have you research my last name?_

**_you're friends with my brother apparently. He added you after I mentioned who was in class. Not that I wouldn't look up your name, but Iero would be pretty hard to guess._  **

_Oh yeah? Whos your brother?_

**_mikey way. Hes bunking at my apartment and won't shut the fuck up about you. What have I started? Kill me._ **

_mikey!! How the fuck do I not know you? I live in the Ways!!_

**_i'm the dirty secret._ **

**_Kidding. Moved to New York 4 years ago._ **

  _Fancy. Tell Mikey hey._

**_will do. Later man._ **

-

"Hungover?"

Gee whined and pushed her hood up more, pulling her legs against her chest.

"This is no hangover. This is death knocking on my door. Shit."

"You still look beautiful if that helps."Frank offered, grinning when Gee giggled. 

"It helps."

"Want me to grab you a coffee?"

"My hero. Just black."

-

"So your sister.."Frank trailed off. Mikey threw a pillow at him.

"This is why I didn't introduce you fuckheads!"

"Shes gorgeous."

"Fuck you. Don't you hurt her."

"Single?"

"Yip."

"Sexuality?"

"Bisexual. Seriously Frank, don't fuck her around."

"I'm not looking to fuck her around. Just fuck her."

Mikey threw another pillow as him as he desolved into a pile of giggles.

-

"Hey, Gee?"

She hummed around her cigarette, glancing up at Frank through long eyelashes.

"You're really beautiful."

"Always the charmer, Iero. Its been three months. Ever gonna ask me out?"

"Hmm. I can't work with rejection."Frank pointed out. She grinned and shook her head, thowing her cigarette butt to the ground and standing on it with her boots.

"I wouldn't reject you."

"Oh yeah? What are you doing Friday night?"

"Hmm. Mikey comes weekends."

"Its the only time theres late trains back to Jersey."Frank pouted.

"I'll try and change him to Saturday. I'll text you?"

"Is this where you never text me and then hide next meeting? Because that'll suck."

"Shut up. I'll message you tonight, dork. Later."

"Bye, Gee."Frank grinned as she pushed herself off the wall, swinging her hips as she walked down the street. By the time Frank got home, there was a message sitting in his inbox.

_you got me until 10 pm if thats any good? Xo_

**_what time are you free at? I clock out at 3. X_ **

_i'm on til five. If you can stick me in my work uniform pretending to be a cis male then five should be good. Xo_

_**you'd look beautiful in anything. X** _

_look at you. Smooth. Xo_

-

Frank knew Gee wouldn't be dressed like herself, but seeing her in ripped jeans and a baggy hoodie still shocked him. She wasn't wearing make up and still looked drop dead  _gorgeous._

"hey there, beautiful."

"Hey, Frank. C'mon. I gotta change, that okay?"

"Thats okay. Don't they know you're trans?"Frank walked next to her, watching her shake her head.

"I couldn't find a job. Like..I pass? But I have to give proof of address and legal my name isn't Gee so its just easier. Besides, I wear jeans too. I do feel naked without make up, but I think thats more my artistic side than actual trans side. I've always had very femminie features anyway." Gee smiled and paused outside a building.

"Shit. Shit I forgot my keys."

"Oh. I can totally pick a lock, don't worry."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Got a hair pin?"

Gee passed him one as he kneeled down. When he finally got it unlocked, Gee was smirking at him.

"Well well, who the fuck are you? Little New Jersey punk picking locks."

"Oh you think thats impressive? I use to skateboard. I was so smooth I broke both my ankles last year."

Gee giggled and lead him up to her apartment, letting Frank unlock it before pushing the door open. The apartment screamed Gee, paints and sketchbooks everywhere, art prints proudly hung on the walls and books littering every visable surface.

"Sorry its a dump. Theres beer in the fridge, give me five?"

"A girl getting ready in 5 minutes? Please." Frank snorted. Gees face lit up before she giggled and headed into her room. Frank snagged a beer and moved to look around, almost choking when she came out, looking breathtaking in a skater skirt and fitted band-tshirt, showing off all her curves. Fishnets ran up her legs as she slid into her boots.

"You are...shit."Frank whispered

"Oh wow. Sweet."

"I mean..you're gorgeous, Gee."

"Always the charmer, Iero."She took his beer, taking a mouthful as Frank focused on her red lips. 

"I was gonna do the usual movies and dinner. But shit. You need shown off. Look at you, Gee."

Gee blushed into the bottle and passed it back, ducking down to press a chaste kiss to Franks cheek and giggling at the lipstick stain. She rubbed it with her thumb lightly before pulling away.

"Theres a punk bar a few blocks away. I think you'd like it."

"Hmm. Show me the way, gorgeous."

Gee grinned and grabbed her keys, sliding them into her handbag. The bar was busy as they managed to grab a seat at the bar, Gee looking over the cocktail menu as Frank watched her. 

"I can feel you staring."

"Sorry. Whatcha feeling?"

"Hmm. Sex on the beach I think."

Frank ordered their drinks before glancing at the band setting up.

"Live music? Man. You've been holding out on me! Wheres this place been my entire life?"

"Basement bands. Its awesome. Mikey showed me it last year, plus, they let you kiddies in."

"I'm 21, nerd."

"Still a little baby. Gonna go to the bathroom, watch my bag?"

Frank nodded and set in on his lap, glancing around. The place was strickly a black and red design and he fucking loved it. He took a mouthful of his beer when it arrived, automatically setting a bar matt over Gees drink as he looked around.

"Ah, so you know the tricks."

"I know all the tricks, gorgeous. Know any of the bands playing?"

"Don't think so. Mikey keeps up to date, but I'm just here for the ride."

"Oh yeah?"Frank snorted. Gee slapped his arm lightly.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. Don't be dirty minded."

"Yeah, yeah."

-

They ended up back in Gees sharing a pizza, completely forgetting the time until Mikey opened the door.

"Dude! I hate walking New York alone."

"Oh. Oh shit its half 10 already, i'm sorry."

"The fuck are you doing here Iero?"

"Eating pizza."Frank finished his slice before pushing himself up and wiping his hands on his jeans.

"You don't have to go-"

"Gotta. Trains in twenty. I'll see you Tuesday?"

"Was this a date? Fuck. If anyone gives me any fucking details, i-"

"Shut up. I'll walk you out."

As soon as they stepped outside, Gee was shivering. 

"I can't believe you aren't wearing shoes. You're crazy." Frank slid off his jacket and passed it to her, grinning as she huddled into it. 

"Thank you for tonight. You don't have to do the paying thing-"

"I asked you on the date. I'll pay. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah. Yeah I really did, Frank. Maybe we could do it again?"

"I'd love too. When are you thinking?"

Gee bounced on her toes, 

"Are you working Monday?"

"Morning."Frank nodded. 

"You could come over after. And stay over. And I don't mean stay over as in-"

"Hey. Chill. That sounds good, gorgeous."

"Yeah? Okay cool. This times on me-"

"But I like paying-"

"Ah. Let the girl pay!" Gee laughed before ducking down to kiss Franks cheek. 

"See you Monday."

"Counting down the hours, gorgeous. Have a good weekend. Nah, keep it. I'll get it Monday."

"You'll be cold."Gee whispered. Frank shrugged and reached out to squeeze her finger tips before heading home. 

-

"Okay so something occured to me when I caught the train in."

"Yeah?" Gee hummed and nudged Franks thigh with her toes.

"Pass the spring rolls."

Frank passed her the box before turning until he could face her.

"Nobodys seen me without my binder in years. Not even my mom. And theres a high chance you'll wake up before I can put it on."

"Frankie. I don't care whats under your clothes."

"Just..don't look okay?"

"Promise. Work okay?"

"Work was okay. How about you, gorgeous?"

"Hmm some dude called me sir. I ignored him for 20 minutes and then he just asked me where the peas were."

Frank laughed and nudged Gees toes with his own.

"Did you tell him?"

"Hell no. I sent him to the ice cream freezers. I'm a petty bitch and I know it."

-

Frank changed out of his binder not long after, tugging at his hoodie as he walked into the living room. Gee didn't look up from her popcorn bowl, and he was so grateful for that. 

"They barely popped! Bummer."

Frank slid under the blanket as Gee pressed play, stealing a handful of popcorn and eating them as it started. He got the balls to slide his arm over Gees shoulders 3 beers in and resisted the urge to grin when she snugged into his side. 

"Your turn to change the movie." She whispered, voice full of sleep. Frank giggled and puck a random one on netflix.

"Sit up, love. Just a sec."

Frank lay down and shuffled over, thankful Gee took the hint and slid in beside him, resting her head on his shoulder and hand on his belly.

"I really like you, Frankie."

"I'm so glad to hear that, gorgeous."

Gee hummed happily and let Frank kiss her forehead. She fell asleep soon after, leaving Frank to turn off the TV and press his nose into her hair, smelling faint strawberrys and cigarette smoke as he fell asleep. He woke up to a groan and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Gross. I forgot my wallet. God, you're really into her?"

Frank nodded and wiped his eyes, glancing down at Gee drooling on his chest before pressing a kiss to her sweaty forehead. 

"You suckers wanna get breakfast before my train?"

"Sure. Gee. Hey Gee."

"Cocksucker!"

"Fuck off Mikey."Gee mumbled and glanced up at Frank, eyeliner smuged down her cheek.

"We fell asleep."

"Yeah. Morning gorgeous. Lets go get breakfast."

Gee hummed and pushed herself up, Frank getting a glimpse of bright red panties as she climbed over the back of the couch.

"Gross. Gross, Frank."

Frank snorted at Mikey and headed into the bathroom to changed before grabbing his backpack and heading into the kitchen. 

"Didn't you just leave on Friday?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Don't hurt her."

"When have I ever gave you the impression I would?"

"you get bored."

"I don't think you can get bored of Gee. Leave it. We've been best friends for years, Mikey. Trust me."

"Fine."

"Kay. I'm hungry."

Frank grinned and watched her grab her bag before they headed a few blocks away. The diner was cute and homey as Frank slid into a booth, snagging a menu. 

"Pancakes!"

Frank giggled and nudged Gee lightly.

"Wanna split some hashbrowns?"

"Duh."

"You guys are gross."

Half way through Franks pancakes, Gees hand settled on his thigh. He stared at it as Gee kept talking to Mikey before covering the hand with his own, stabbing a strawberry and shoving in his mouth. 

"You working today Frank?"Mikey hummed

"Yeah. Working everyday this week."

"Oh."Gee pouted. Frank squeezed her hand gently.

"We'll sort something out, lovely."

Frank paid the bill before they walked Mikey to the train station, watching him hug Gee tightly.

"Take care, G. Okay? I'll see you Friday. Let me know if your busy."

"I will Mikey."Gee whispered and squeezed him tightly.

"You. Don't hurt her. I've seen you fight but shit. I'll still try and fuck you up."

"Ah. I'd let you win."Frank snorted as he hugged him loosly. Mikey snorted and climbed on the train, waving as it pulled out.

"How many lectures has he give you?"

"10 today atleast."Frank grinned. Gee laughed and grabbed his hand, squeezing lightly when Frank laced their fingers together. 

- 

Frank froze when he seen the fishnet tights and long legs, they were so familar already.

"Gee?"

Gee turned as Linda filled his basket.

"Oh! Hi!"

"What are you doing here, gorgeous?"

"Family dinner. Got sent on wine dutie." Gee kissed his cheek before grinning.

"You still coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I finish work at 4 and then I have to be back at 10 the next morning."

"Sucks."Gee pouted.

"Baby? You coming?"

"Ma, this is Gee. Gee, Linda."

"Oh hi, honey!"

"Hi, Mrs. Iero. Apparently my parents live close by to you, wanna sneak out for a smoke later?"

"Yeah. Just give me a text, Gee. Hey, you need help, lovely?"

"Nah. I got it. Thanks Frank, nice to meet you Mrs. Iero."

Gee ducked down to kiss his cheek before walking away, Linda slapping the back of Franka head when he turned to watch.

-

"Does this count as our third date?" Gee laughed as she passed Frank the beer. He grinned and pulled her down onto the grass, pressing a kiss to her forehead when she curled into him. 

"I'm totally counting it. Even if its lying in the Ways back garden at 1 am."

"Totally. Romantic as hell as we share a flat beer and stare at the stars. Its beautiful, isn't it?"

"You are."Frank whispered. Gee looked up at him through long eyelashes before pressing her lips against Frank, hand resting on his chest as they kissed. 

"Gross."Frank looked up at Mikey and rolled them over until he was on top, seconds before the hose squirted water all over them. They laughed like idiots as Frank tried to keep her dry before leaning down and kissing her, accepting the water hitting them as he tilted his head and licked into her mouth. Somehow she tasted sweet.

"Go home, Iero."Mikey sighed. Frank rolled onto the grass and pushed his hair from his face, grinning over at Gees dorky smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Thanks for saving me."

"Hey, anytime gorgeous. Night Mikey!"

"Later. Come on, Gee. Didn't mean to get you wet, lets get you a towel."

Frank grinned and walked the block home, sliding out of his wet clothes as he walked up the stairs.

-

"I missed the train." Frank sighed into the phone as soon as Gee puck up.

"Shit. Whens the next?"

"Half an hour. I'm sorry gorgeous; work sucked."

"Its not your fault. We can drink beer and you can tell me all about it. You okay? You sound sad."

"Yeah, lovely. I'll be okay. Just..bleh. ya'know?"

"I know. I'll run out and buy some junk. Whats your favourite ice cream?"

"Cookie dough."

"You got it, Frank. See you in an hour."

Frank hummed sleepily and hung up, slouching on the bench. When he finally got to New York, Gee was there waiting for him bundled up in a hoodie and a skirt, hood up hiding her gorgeous face.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"Hi, Frank."

Frank hugged her tightly, breathing in her sweet perfume. 

"C'mon. You can tell me all about it at home."

Frank forced out a nod, taking her shopping bag and her hand as she started talking about the family dinner. She tugged him to the couch immediatly, curling up with her head on Franks lap and waiting patiently.

"Work just sucked. And then i need my hair cut and its fucking with me, and then I just..I'll always be the trans kid. And they'll always be something to remind me."

"Oh lovely. You are more than your gender. You are the sweetest little dude i've ever met and nothing will ever take away your identity. Did someone say something?"

Frank shook his head and laced his fingers into her hair. 

"Just that time of the month. Will always fuck me over." Frank mumbled. Gee pouted at him and pushed into his hand.

"You are a man. A handsome, hilarious little punk dude who just happens to have to deal with periods. It doesn't matter, okay? You are you. You're perfect."

"Thanks lovely." Frank leaned down to kiss her forehead before her lips gently. Gee wrapped a hand around his neck, keeping him leaning down as they kissed slowly.

"Now. Shitty horror movies, junk food and some beer, sound good?"

"Sounds so good, Gee."

"Grab the beer?"

Frank nodded and watched her get up to kneel down beside the tv, bending over as the skirt rid up. Frank forced himself to look away and go into the kitchen, grabbing two bottles before opening the drawer for the bottle opener, pausing when he seen a letter.

_Gerard Way,_

_We are excited to annouce the opening for a job offer. We hope you will arrange for a meeting next time you're in London._

"Frank."

"Are you moving?"Frank whispered. 

"Thats personal. Like really personal-"

"Gee. Gee, tell me. Why are we doing this if your moving?" Frank sighed. She frowned and scratched her neck.

"I'm not..I don't have any plans to take that job offer. Even if I did, a dude i've known for four months wouldn't factor into that."

"Oh. Oh. Wow." Frank mumbled. Gee sighed quietly and tugged at her fishnets, 

"Just leave it. Just forget you seen it. Seen any off it."

"I can't forget that you might move across the world!"

"I'm not planning on it. I'm going to stay here, for my baby brother and my parents. Stop. You shouldn't have read it anyway." Gee huffed and crossed her arms. 

"Sorry. You're right. I'm sorry, Gee."

"Just..just go have a smoke. Don't take your shitty mood out on me."

Frank felt like an asshole as he stumbled out onto her balcony, lighting a cigarette. Now he thought about it,  _Gerard_ sounded familar. He spent ages smoking until he finally relaxed, going in to kiss her cheek softly.

"I'm sorry. I just really like you and don't want you to leave. I'm an asshole. Forgive me?"

Gee humned softly and curled into him, letting Frank rest an arm over his shoulder.

"Ever say my deadname and i'll kill you."

Frank snorted and kissed her hair.

"Makes you feel any better, mine is Francine. Even, okay?"

"Okay."Gee whispered and closed her eyes. When they eventually curled up in bed, Gee was wearing little shorts that drove Frank insane. He didn't push her though, just pressed a kiss to her forehead and mumbled a goodnight.

-

"I miss you."

"Oh, Sweetheart. I miss you. Sorry I couldn't go to the meeting this week." Frank hummed into the phone. He glanced around the breakroom as she sighed softly.

"What if I come this weekend? Any chance you could see me?"

"Yeah. I'm off Saturday night but in Sunday then I finish at 4."

"Cool. I'll talk to Mikey and let you know okay? Feeling better?"

"Yeah, lovely. I'm allot better. Just wish I could kiss my girl."

Gee giggled softly as Frank grinned into his mug.

"I better go back to work, let me know okay?"

"Okay Frankie. Is it okay if i call you that?"

"Yeah. Take care, gorgeous."

He waited for the happy 'bye' before hanging up, going back into the store to stock shelfs. It was weird how much he actually missed her.

-

 "Frankie!"

Frank almost dropped of box of sodas when he caught Gees eyes. 

"Hi gorgeous! Gimmie a sec."

Frank set down the cans and hugged her tightly. She was in skinny jeans this time, rips littering her thighs. 

"Was wondering why Mikey sent me to Target just for soda. Probably should stop talking about you. Guess I annoyed him."

"Its so good to see you, lovely."

"You cut your hair! I like it."

"Thank you, gorgeous."

"What time do you finish?"

"11. Want me to call round?"

"Yeah!"

"Iero! Back to work."

Frank glanced at his manager and nodded, waiting until he was gone to kiss her cheek.

"Work calls."

"See you later, Frankie!"

-

Being in Gees room was weird. It was so like her room in his apartment, dark and cluttered only it had more comic books here. Gee shrugged off her hoodie and sat on the bed, tugging Franks hand until he lay down and let her bury his face into his chest.

"You smell good."

"Thanks, lovely. So do you."

Gee leaned up and kissed him softly, sighing happily when Frank touched her jaw and pushed into it, tilting his head to lick into her mouth. It got fast and dirty within minutes, Frank rolling them onto their sides as he ran his hand up Gees leg, wishing she was wearing her usual tights to fell the skin. Gee whined softly and pulled away, tugging the blankets up over her head as he panted.

"Babe. Whats wrong? Was it something I did? Gee?"

Gee whimpered and pressed her face into Franks belly before letring him pull off the blankets.

"Whats wrong, love?

Gee shrugged and tugged her top over her lap, making it click in Franks brain.

"Oh, honey. Hey, its okay. You're okay, princess."

"Sorry." She pouted. Frank shushed her and tugged her down, ignoring it pressing into her thigh.

"You don't have to be ashamed or embarresed okay? You're my girl."Frank whispered. 

"I hate it. I wish we could swap."

"I know. Me too, love. Kiss me?"

Gee kissed him happily, letting herself get lost in the kiss as Frank sneaked a hand up her top, stroking the skin lightly. Her problem seemed to get worse against his thigh, letting out soft whimpers into his mouth before rocking against his thigh. Gee gasped softly before breaking the kiss, letting Frank kiss down her jaw to her neck as his hand made its way under her bra, thumb brushing her nipple gently.

"Frankie. Oh god."

"Such a good girl, baby."Frank whispered. Gee hummed happily, rocking into his thigh before Frank rolled them over until he was on top, grinding slowly as Gee whimpered beneath him.

"Want me to help you out there princess?"

She nodded and accepted the kiss before Frank moved down the bed slowly, giving her a chance to object before unbuttoning her jeans. Frank moaned at the red lace peaking out before pushing them down, seeing her hard and leaking against the lace.

"So beautiful, baby girl."Frank whispered. She whimpered softy and let him bite the lace, pulling it down over her beautiful cock. 

"Okay up there, princess?"

"Yeah."

Frank hummed happily and ran his fingers down her length before licking the head.

"Oh god. I can't."

"Hmm. Turn over baby. Wanna eat my girl out."

Gee whimpered and turned over, letting Frank pull her jeans off. He kept the underwear on, sitting back on his ankles to stare at her perfect ass.

"Oh my. Gorgeous."

"Frankie."

Frank hummed and kissed her lower back before tugging her up until she spread her legs, letting him spread her cheeks and press a kiss against her hole. He wasted no time in licking her open, listening to her soft moans before he sucked his finger and ran it over her hole, getting a beg in response. He pushed in slowly, feeling her clench around him as he gave in and unbuckled his jeans, sliding a hand into his boxers as he started to open her up. 

"Close. I'm so close Frankie."

"C'mon princess. Cum."Frank licked her hole again, moaning as she clenched around his finger and emptied onto the bed. Frank stroked her through it before pulling away, letting her collapse onto her belly.

"Such a good girl. Turn over for me baby."

Gee did, tugging her t-shirt down over her crotch as Frank settled on her hips, licking into her mouth as he slid his hand back into his boxers. 

"Let me-"

"S'okay. Close, baby. Talk to me. Let me hear your voice."

"I want you to fuck me. So bad, Frankie. Stretch your girl open all for you."Gee whispered. Frank moaned and fisted her t-shirt, hand moving under it to hold onto her bra, sliding a thumb over her nipple before his body was shaking.

"Gee! Gee oh fuck."Frank moaned. She hummed happily and let him collapse on her, panting as he removed his hand.

"You are amazing."Gee whispered. 

"So are you, princess. Alarm set?"

"Yeah."

Frank pressed a sleepy kiss to her lips before rolling off.

"Close your eyes? I gotta change. I'm to tired."

Gee rolled onto her stomach and hid her face in the pillow as he pulled off his binder and pulled on his t-shirt again before lying down. Gee pressed her face into his chest as he let his eyes close. He woke up at 7 am to an empty room so he pulled on his binder and clothes and went upstairs. Gee was bending over the back of the couch, trying to grab something behind it and giving Frank a perfect view of her ass. She was wearing black panties today, her fishnet tights hugging the curve of her butt perfectly.

"Gee. Your skirt."Mikey yawned. She snagged whatever she was looking for and blushed as she turned.

"Oh. Didn't think anyone was up yet."

"Hey there, gorgeous. You're up early."

"Mikey and I are going shopping! I wanted to be back for you."

"Adorable, love. Ah- don't kiss me. I taste like day old beer."Frank grinned. She pouted and pecked his cheek instead. 

"I gotta head okay? Text me when your back and i'll come over. You look amazing."Frank whispered. She grinned and ducked behind her hair.

"You're a perv Iero."Mikey groaned. Frank laughed and shook his head.

"I didn't mean that."

"I know Frankie. Hes cranky in the mornings. Have a good day at work?"

"I'll try. Enjoy shopping, love."

-

Frank was exhausted when he pushed open the Ways door, mood improving as soon as he saw Gee on the couch.

"Hey."

"Hi!"Frank accepted the kiss and sat next to her, letting her cling to his arm.

"Have a good day shopping?"

"Got so much stuff, Frankie. Wanna see?"

"Ofcourse, baby."

 Frank followed her down and grinned at the bags on the bed before sitting on the bottom of it.

"I got new skirts! Mikey helped me pick them."

Frank hummed and grinned at the first one, black and leather. He kept showing Frank all his new clothes with happy smiles until Frank tapped one of the bags.

"Whats in this one?"

"Oh! Underwear."She blushed. Frank hummed and leaned forward to peak into the bag, smirking at the lace, panties and bra sets to match.

"You like?"

"Yeah. Yeah princess, I like."Frank grinned and pressed forward for a chaste kiss.

"Hey. How about we go out? Drinks?"

"Sounds good, Frankie."Gee pecked his lips again before getting up. Frank lead her to a local bar, snagging a seat at the bar as Gee held his hand tightly. The moved out to dance soon after, Frank watching her hips sway. He knew right then he was screwed. He loves her, even if it was way to soon, he defienitly did. He tugged her over then, pressing her to the wall as they kissed. She kissed back just as hungrily as he slid his hands up under her skirt, cupping her perfect ass and resisting the urge to hump her thigh. She giggled softly and broke apart, eyes bright as she touched his cheek. 

"I'm so glad I met you."

"Me too, princess."

-

He spent the entire weekend (when he wasn't working his ass off) with Gee, listening to her dumb jokes and getting to know her properly. At 16, she became herself and didn't look back since. At 21 She went to college in New York, packing her bags and moving with only the first months rent. She worked her ass off to get through college and to survive the city. She kept getting job offers, none in New York so she worked at a store downtown and drew when she could. Frank thought she was amazing. 

Frank told his own story, coming out early and always knowing. About starting fresh when his parents divorced, moving into town. He told him about his passion for music, the only thing that kept him going on the dark days. Gee listened with a smile on her face, holding onto Franks hand tightly.

-

"I don't know why we go to the meetings. Why is today over 18s? What could she have to say?"

"You're kidding right?"Gee snorted and leaned down to kiss him.

"Also hey. You look gorgeous."

"Thank you. You know todays about sex right?"

"No. No I didn't, fuck."Frank sighed. Gee giggled beside him before heading into the room. Franks eyes caught the box of toys and felt his stomach clench. How was this his life?

"Kill me. Please."

"It'll be fun!"

"How will it be fun? Is she going to pass them around? Jesus Gee."

Gee giggled beside him, taking his hand to pick at the nail polish.

"Toys can be fun."

"Sure. Behind closed doors. Not fucking in a small room with horny teenagers."

"Frank, your eyes barely leave my ass. Don't be a hypocrite."

"Shut up."Frank blushed as Gee giggled softly. 

"She passes them around and i'm gone."

"Yeah yeah."

-

Frank woke up before Gee the next morning, rolling over to smooth his hand over her cheek, kind of surprised when he felt stubble. Did Gee always wake up before him to shave? Did she think he cared? Gee immediatly turned onto her stomach, whining softly. 

"Don't look at me."

"You're beautiful baby. So fucking gorgeous baby girl. Hey, stop hiding."

Gee peaked out and let Frank kiss her, 

"God. Is it bad that i'm jealous as fuck?"

"I wish we could switch."

"Me too love."Frank kissed her again before letting her get up and go into the bathroom. When she came out, she nuzzled her nose into Franks jaw.

"You want to talk about why you freaked out in class?"

"No."Frank admitted, turning onto his side to kiss her.

"I think we have to. It was just a packer, baby. You never heard of them?"

"No."Frank mumbled. Gee smoothed his hand around Franks biscep and squeezed lightly.

"Would you like one?"

"I guess. It was just..I wasn't prepated for it. I didn't know looking at a limp cock would hurt."

"I know. I know baby. Lets go shopping, cmon."

-

Frank didn't know there was so many types. Theres packers that double as sex toys, packers that let you pee standing up, basic packers and more. He lasted two minutes before leaving the shop. Gee didn't laugh at him when she eventually found him, crouched down in the alley a shop over and crying into his knees. She kneeled down and hugged him close, letting him sob into her hoodie. She had a bag in her hand and helped Frank up.

"Whats that?"

"Your first packer, baby. Lets go home."

Frank wiped his eyes and nodded, taking her hand and letting her lead him back to hers before pushing him into the bathroom with the bag.

"Try. See how you feel. Don't over think it."

Frank sniffed and went in, locking the door before kneeling down to pull it free. It was medium length, a basic cock and balls. It was realistic as hell. It also came with boxers with a special pouch for it to keep it in the right place. He slid of his jeans and boxers before taking a deep breath and closed his eyes as he tugged them on and placed it correctly, not opening them until he was pulling on his skinny jeans, he struggled to button them before opening his eyes, a sob escaping his lips. He had a  _bulge._ Nothing extreme but definetly there. 

"Frankie?"

Frank wiped his eyes and opened the door, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you."

"Help?"

Frank nodded and sniffed, kissing her shoulder before pulling away. Gees eyes were bright and happy as she pulled away. The weight between his legs was shocking and felt comforting as he grabbed his backpack.

"Friday? You working?"

"Yeah. Friday morning. Mikeys coming on Saturday morning but you don't have to leave if your free?"

"Gotta see dad on Saturday. See you Friday, gorgeous."

"Counting down the hours, babe."

-

As soon as Frank walked into Gees apartment, he was shoved against the wall and kissed roughly. He went along with it, grabbing her thighs and sliding between them. Gee wasn't skinny, but Frank could luckily lift her and press her against the wall, feeling her hands fist his shirt roughly as she whimpered. Frank could feel she was rock hard against his belly as he carried her into the room, pausing to kick the door shut before lying her down on the bed. He crawled on top of her, meeting her soft lips again as he fumbled with her hoodie, pushing it up as breaking the kiss to pull it off. Her bra was black, a sharp contrast against her pale skin as he kissed down her neck to her chest, tugging her bra down until he could lick at her nipple.

"Frankie! Oh frankie!"

Frank dug his blunt nails into her thighs, moaning around the nub between his teeth before fumbling with her button on her skirt. She let it be undone, tugging Franks top up until he froze and squeezed his eyes shut.

"You can keep it on."

"Yeah. Yeah that'd be cool."

Gee kissed him softly, moving her hand down to palm Franks packer. He didn't expect the bolt of pleasure to tingly up his spine.

"Oh Christ. Oh my god."Frank mumbled. Gee moaned and kept palming him until Franks arms gave out.

"Sounds so beautiful, baby."

"Jesus, jesus Gee."Frank moaned and kissed her softly.

"Baby. Do you have anything your against?"

"No."Gee whispered.

"I want you to trust me. Okay? I'm gonna make my girl feel real good."

"I trust you."

"I'm gonna blindfold you. Is that okay? I think it'll help us."

"Okay baby."

Frank grabbed Gees pink sleep mask and slid it over her head, leaning down to kiss her slowly. He got up to tug off his jeans before kissing her stomach, trailing his fingers down to tug off her panties. Gee whimpered softly, holding the skirt when Frank went to pull it off. 

"I want you to focus on my voice. Okay? Tell me if you need to stop, okay?"

"Kay."

Frank fumbled in his wallet for a condom, taking a deep breath before ducking under Gees skirt. Frank moaned at her length, wrapping his lips around the head and sinking down. Gee moaned above him before rocking into his mouth, whimpering when Frank pulled off. He tore open the wrapped and kneeled up, pushing her skirt out of the way before kissing her thigh.

"Focus on my voice, babygirl. God you're so beautiful for me. All pale skin and curves."

Gee sucked in a breath as Frank rolled the condom down her length. 

"You're wearing a strap on, baby. Gonna fuck your boyfriend real good. I need you baby girl."Frank slid off his boxers, locking lips with her as he straddled her waist. 

"Its gonna feel so good, baby girl. Think of the strap on hitting your clit." 

"Fuck. Fuck can picture it Frankie."

Frank closed his eyes as he sunk down, moaning loudly as Gee gasped and gripped his thighs. 

"You fill me up so well, babygirl. Jesus.:

Frank faught the burn in his thighs as he kept bouncing, hearing their moans mix together and bounce of the walls. He could feel the ache in his chest as he stilled, breathing deeply

"Just..give me a sec babygirl."

Frank pulled off his t-shirt before pausing.

"I need you to not take off that blindfold."

"Can..can I touch?"

"Not..not them."

Gerard gripped his hips and thrust up, making Frank moan and pushed against him. Neither lasted long, Frank coming first with an embarresing scream, Gee following straight after, moaning Franks name and pulsating inside of him. 

-

Frank woke up with a door slam, sleepily kissing Gees forehead as he blinked the sleep away. He froze when the door opened and tugged the blankets over Gees chest as Mikey stared.

"For fuck sake. Gross. Get up, loser. I'm hungry."

"We...we're naked."

"Fuck you ugh."Mikey shut the door. Frank slid out of bed and pulled on his boxers, fixing his packer in place before tugging on his jeans. He kneeled beside Gee and kissed her forehead.

"Baby. Baby Mikeys here. Hey, princess."

Gee sleepily opened her eyes, letting Frank lean down to kiss her.

"Did we sleep the entire time? Shit."

"C'mon. You got me for an hour, gorgeous."

"Can you uh..i'm naked."

"I know. I'll be in the kitchen."

Frank shut the door after him, yelping when Mikey hit his shoulder.

"You took her virginity!"

"She took mine too. Shes 25 Mikey, shes a big girl." Frank stole some orange juice from the fridge before heading out onto the balcony to light a cigarette. 

-

_2 years later._

"Donna?"

"What are you doing here?!" She pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hows Gee? Hows London?"

"Everything is...everythings perfect. I have something to ask you."

"Oh yeah? Whats that, honey? Did Gee come too or just you?"

"Just me. Shes busy with work. Shes wonder women."

"I hope shes happy. Is she happy?"

"Shes really happy. My flights in a few hours I just..I'm going to ask Gee to marry me. I want your permission if you will give me it."

Donna paused before throwing herself at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"You sweet boy. Yes. A million times yes. When are you going to do it?"

"Her birthday. I want to make it special."

"Please record it and send me the video. Oh Frank, i'm so glad you found her."

-

"Frankie! Help!"

Frank peaked his head into the bedroom, giggling at Gees dress half open. It was red and lace, curving her body beautifully. Frank zipped it up and kissed her neck, resting his nose against it to breath in her sweet perfume.

"You look beautiful."

Frank met her dark eyes in the mirror, perfectly rimmed in dark eyeliner as she stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes. Frank did it straight back, holding onto her waist tightly.

_"Marry me."_


End file.
